The Birthday Surprise
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: David, now in college, has a surprise for his parents when he comes home for Daphne's birthday. Birthday fic for Kristen3!
1. The Birthday Surprise

**The Birthday Surprise**

**A/N**: This story is for Kristen3; Happy Birthday! I meant for this to be a short one-shot. Now it's a longer one with a sequel already planned… Enjoy!

* * *

The girl tugged at her shirt. She looked around nervously, waiting for someone. She relaxed as soon as she saw the blond bob of hair and that killer smile of the boy she loved – David Crane. He was the cutest and most romantic guy she had ever met. He was one of a kind, she was sure of it. Her friends had told her to stay away from him, because he was different; a studious, shy boy who wore clothes that were out of fashion. She hadn't listened to them. To her, David was perfect.

"Hey you." He greeted her shyly. They had been going out for almost two months now, but he was still a little nervous around her. He almost hesitantly kissed her cheek and blushed.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." She told him. David's eyes grew big.

"What are you talking about? My parents will love you!" He took her hands into his and was surprised how cold they were.

"Can't we do it another time? It's your mother's birthday, after all. They'll want to see you, not me."

"Come on, Kristen. My parents are great and they're going to love you. Trust me." She did trust him, but she followed him a little uncertainly.

When his mother had asked him if he could make it to her birthday, David hadn't been sure. There were so many exams to study for – and to be taken – that he hadn't been able to give her an answer. The disappointment in her voice had almost broken his heart. Ever since he had started college, he hadn't been home much. It wasn't a choice; rather he lacked the time. He knew his parents, especially his mother, missed him terribly. After all, he was their only child. A miracle child, his grandfather had once told him in confidence. He tried to go home as often as possible. He had studied extra hard so he could visit them for a couple of days. It was his mother's birthday and he wanted to surprise her. His father had blabbed; forever unable to keep a secret, but at least neither of them knew he was bringing his new girlfriend, Kristen.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine." Niles kissed his wife of many years. Before she even opened her eyes, she smiled. She smelled coffee and pancakes. What a wonderful way to wake up, she thought.

"Oh, Niles!" He had prepared a breakfast tray with assorted fruits, pancakes, a cup of coffee and a single rose.

"It's for my birthday girl." He put down the tray and started trailing kisses along her neck. They might have grown older, but their love and their passion for each other hadn't changed.

"Thank you. What time is it? There is so much to do!" Daphne tried to get up, but Niles wouldn't let her. He smiled lovingly at her. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world and she would always be in his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything today. There's an armada of people who are in charge."

"They're in charge of my kitchen?"

"They are in charge of everything. I want you to relax today. That's why I got you this." Niles handed her a pink envelope that Daphne quickly opened.

"A day at the Spa! Thank you, honey." She kissed him quickly before she checked what services were included. She could definitely need some wellness – and it would distract her before David finally got here. She couldn't wait to finally see her son again, to hug and kiss him. He was a man already, but he would always be her baby.

"You go have fun, I'll make sure everything is done right here."

"I love you." Daphne told him, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Niles greeted the party guests one by one. His father and Ronée arrived early so that Martin could settle down before everyone else came. Given his high age, he was still healthy and in good spirits, but his body wasn't what it used to be. Niles could no longer deny his father was old; he himself had grown a whole lot older, too. After all, he had a son who was in college already. He missed David around. He kept him and Daphne young. Roz arrived with her husband, but without Alice. Her daughter had moved to Chicago to work, incidentally, as Frasier's assistant. They both had to work and couldn't make it to Daphne's birthday.

Finally, the door bell rang again and Niles knew it had to be David. He wasn't in any way psychic, but he was sure of it. He went to open it and looked into his son's smiling face. To his surprise, he had a girl with him, who looked just as shy as David often did.

"Hey dad." Niles engulfed his son, who was taller than him, in a big hug.

"Dad, this is embarrassing." David eventually said. Niles reluctantly let go of him and waited to be introduced to the girl, who tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Where's mom?" David asked and took the girl's hand. It was surreal to see his son with a girlfriend. Except for a few female friends during school, he had never actually brought a girlfriend home. This had to be serious.

"She is not here yet. Don't you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"I thought I only had to do this once… this is Kristen, dad. My… my girlfriend." The two young adults blushed. From inside the apartment, Roz snickered and Ronée seemed to be moved to tears.

"Well, hello Kristen." Niles extended his hand with a smile. The girl managed to lift her head and smile back.

"Hello, Mr- I mean Dr. Crane." She blushed again, but Niles knew he would like her. He couldn't wait for Daphne to meet David's first real girlfriend.

Daphne slipped into the apartment almost unnoticed. People quietly congratulated her and asked her how she was. Questions about her health seemed to be important now that she had grown so much older. Daphne always smiled and answered patiently. But she really wanted to see her son. She had enjoyed the day at the Spa. Niles always knew what she really needed; working with Martin had been very exhausting lately. She felt happy and relaxed.

She spotted Niles standing alone and joined him. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He immediately melted against her and grinned.

"Thank you so much for everything, Niles."

"Everything?" he grinned.

"The Spa, this party, our son – where is he? Is he here already?"

"Oh yes, he is. He has a surprise for you." Niles looked over at the young couple he'd been watching most of the day. They were talking to each other as if they were all alone in the room. Niles thought they were a really cute couple.

Daphne didn't notice the girl right away, she only had eyes for her son.

"David." He turned around and immediately found himself in his mother's arms. It was then that he realized how much he had missed her. He let her hug him and felt her tear up against him out of pure happiness.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Daphne told him, unable to let go of him.

"Happy birthday, mom. Uhm, I want you to meet someone." Daphne looked at her son, who had his father's eyes and his fair hair. She was glad he looked so much like his father. Niles had feared that David would turn into a Moon boy, but he hadn't. For the most part, he was a true Crane.

"This is Kristen. She's my," he swallowed hard, because this was his mother. He had taken a few psychology classes and knew that it was harder for mothers to let go of their children, especially their sons. So he had hoped to tell his parents together so that his dad could be there to comfort her. He was good at that. David hoped he had inherited that quality.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh. Oh! Nice to meet you, Kristen."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Crane." The two women looked at each other for a moment, both uncertain what to say. Luckily, Niles rushed over.

"How about we have some cake? Your mom and I made it." To David's surprise, his mother blushed deeply. The two adults chuckled like teenagers and David felt like a child again who had to endure his parent's public display of affection. Apparently, they had done more than simply bake a cake, but he didn't want to think about it.

"Gross." David said when he saw the way his parents were looking at each other. Kristen tugged at his hand.

"Let's just have a piece of cake and leave your parents to… whatever it is they're doing." Niles and Daphne watched as their son and his girlfriend trailed off.

"Our son is in love." Daphne sighed. She had known it would happen and David was old enough, but still. She was his mother and part of her felt sad – the other part was ecstatic. In her head she was already farther along; planning a wedding, hers and Niles' first grandchild… she sighed again.

"Are you alright?" Niles asked her. She nodded.

"I'm more than alright. I'm happy," she turned to him, "thank you for David, this family. Well, thank you for loving me."

"You're welcome. I love you so much." Niles said. Daphne smiled; she had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears.

"I love you, too. Now let's celebrate."

**END**


	2. The Birthday Cake

**Birthday Cake**

**A/N**: This is actually a prequel, not a sequel. It was supposed to be a story on its own, but then I decided to make it part of this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"NO!"

Niles let the book he'd been reading fall to the ground and ran downstairs as fast as he could. The shout had come from the kitchen. Daphne was down there. His heart beat way too fast for his age, but this was Daphne. He'd give his last breath and his last heartbeat for her.

"What happened?" He asked, storming into the kitchen. He almost slipped because of dough all over the floor. Niles held himself up by gripping the edge of the table; his feet made a squeaky sound. Daphne looked shocked, but then she had the audacity to giggle.

"I tried to- I tried to-" She could no longer talk, because she was bursting with laughter. Niles stared at her for a moment before he joined in. How could he not? Her laughter was like music and very contagious.

"Was this supposed to be dough?" Niles asked, still laughing. He was holding a bowl with a brownish mixture. Daphne, finally getting herself together, nodded. She wiped a few tears away.

"I wanted to bake grammy Moon's came. I must have done something wrong. I'm sorry I almost made you slip." She finished, but she wasn't really sorry Niles thought, because she had to refrain from laughing once again.

"Want some help?" Niles asked. He tried some of the dough, but it tasted horribly. Apparently, Daphne had used salt instead of sugar.

"Thank you, darling," She gave him a kiss. She tasted much better than the failed dough. "First we need to clean this up." Niles suddenly saw the extent of the catastrophe; there was dough everywhere in the kitchen. On the table, the walls and surprisingly on the ceiling.

"Daphne, hm, this dough tastes… let's just say peculiar, but how did _this_ happen?"

"I… the mixer…slipped." She was giggling again, like a schoolgirl. Niles looked around the kitchen. There was no way they could clean this up by themselves. He'd have to call Loretta, their cleaning lady he sometimes hired for emergencies. Unfortunately, they were expecting guests the following day because of Daphne's birthday. He would have to ask her to do it today as a special favor to him. Niles also knew that Daphne would never forgive him if they didn't bake that cake first. She hadn't said it, but he knew why she wanted to bake it for her birthday: David loved it. She didn't want to bake it for herself, but for their son.

"Let's start over." Niles told her softly. Daphne nodded.

As it turned out, it had been Niles who had put salt into the sugar bowl. Daphne glared angrily at him, but then he kissed her and she accepted it as an apology. They weren't making much progress with the cake, because Niles was constantly touching her. His hands were warm and they were everywhere; on her arms, around her waist and on her face. She had never been able to resist him. In an attempt to return his attention to the task at hand, she threw just the tiniest bit of flour at him. He gasped audibly. Daphne couldn't help but grin at him.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"You will be." Niles whispered, but continued mixing the dough as if nothing had happened. Niles had never been a vindictive person and Daphne smiled as they continued to mix the ingredients together. The kitchen smelled sweetly and she couldn't wait to see David's face the next day when he saw that she'd baked his favorite cake. Daphne felt content; here she was with the man she loved and tomorrow their beautiful son would come to visit. Naturally, she was proud of him. She knew he worked hard, but she missed him terribly. His visit was the perfect birthday gift.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Niles poured flour down her blouse. She screamed as Niles laughed. Daphne couldn't let him win like that; she took a handful of flour and threw it at him. Niles coughed, trying to catch his breath and once he did, he threw flour at her as well. Daphne was laughing so hard that she no longer saw what she was grabbing. When a handful of cold, sticky dough hit his face, Niles was speechless. Daphne's eyes grew big. She was too surprised to laugh; Niles stood there with dough on his face. It dripped from his face and onto the already messy floor. It took her a moment to realize that he was grinning. His tongue, visibly pink, came out and licked some of the offensive dough away.

"Hm. That's much better." Daphne tilted her head. He looked cute. She was torn between taking a picture and… she quickly covered the distance between them and started kissing him. He tasted sweet, sticky and Daphne realized they were creating a big mess in the middle of the kitchen. She laughed against his lips and he joined in.

"That's better still." Niles whispered against her lips. Daphne grabbed a kitchen towel and wiped his face clean. She realized they would need to take a shower to get it all off.

"Niles, we need to put the cake into the oven."

"Hm."

"Niles, I'm serious!"

"How long?"

"What?"

"The cake? How long?" Niles asked, kissing her. Daphne could hardly concentrate.

"20 minutes."

"What shall we do in that time?" She felt his grin against her neck. Finally, Daphne gently pushed him away. They would never get anything done if they kept doing this.

"We'll clean."

"But-"

"No buts. After we'll clean here," Daphne explained, transferring the dough into a cake-pan and putting it into the oven. She set the timer for twenty minutes. "We should really do something about the dough in your hair."

"It's in my hair?" Over the years, Niles' hairline had visibly receded, but he still had a fair share of blond hair on his head.

"We'll get it all out, I promise," Daphne kissed his lips, "Thank you for helping me."

"You're very welcome." Niles relaxed against her. He had completely forgotten what she'd said earlier; he could just stand there and look into her eyes the whole day. Dough in his hair and on his face didn't matter much. She was covered in flour herself and it made her look young and carefree.

"Stop looking at me like that! We need to clean up this mess." Daphne told him sternly.

"I'll call Loretta later, she'll do it. I have other plans." Niles started kissing her again. Daphne observed the mess for a moment before she gave in. Maybe cleaning up wasn't as important anyway.

**END**


End file.
